


Необычные вкусы беременного вампира

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Curtain Fic, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform, Pregnancy Scares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Квазимодо обладал редким даром. Он мог приготовить шедевр абсолютно в любом месте из минимума продуктов. Ещё он умел готовить что угодно как угодно.Однако сегодняшняя просьба выходила за рамки его понимания.
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 1





	Необычные вкусы беременного вампира

Квазимодо обладал редким даром. Он мог приготовить шедевр абсолютно в любом месте из минимума продуктов. Ещё он умел готовить что угодно как угодно.  
Однако сегодняшняя просьба выходила за рамки его понимания.  
— Бекон в малинно-абрикосовом соусе и яйца, фаршированные с рыбой? — медленно произнёс он снова, давая заказчику возможность понять, что не так.  
Джонатан убито кивнул.  
— А ещё каша из мармелада и гречки и банановый сок с сельдереем, — добавил он.  
Гриффина, зашедшего на кухню в этот самый неподходящий момент, чуть не вывернуло.  
— О Боже! У кого это такой экзотический вкус? — Он перевёл взгляд с повара на на Джонатана, мигом всё понял и примиряюще приподнял ладони (которые всё равно никто не видел, ибо невидимка!). — Догнал. Бедняга Джонни, сочувствую…  
— Лучше б мне посочувствовал, — ворчливо заметил Квазимодо, с головой погружаясь в старую тумбочку с крупами. — Мне ведь готовить всё это…  
Джонатан и Гриффин переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, хором воскликнули: «Сочувствую!». Повар был умиротворён.  
А вот рыжий человек — не особо.  
Ему ведь ещё нести всю эту «вкуснятину» жене…


End file.
